Talk:Welcome to My LEGO Network Wiki!
This page is not a general MLNWiki discussion page, but a place to discuss modifications the main page of MLNWiki. Please use the forums or Community Portal for general MLNWiki or MLN discussions. Featured User We should have one. If we did get one, FB100Z seems like the most logical choice. What do you think? We can make a poll of the top 15 users. German77, FB100Z, Kjhf, Mackmoron11, Boidoh, Nitecrew, TheLegoBrick, Omega Blademan, Kiriluser, Uiuiuy35, Brandbest1, Mwarvik3838, Ajraddatz, Troyl, Vezon The Piraka. Who is the best for Featured User? German77 Followed by 100 zeroes Kjhf Mackmoron11 Boidoh Nitecrew TheLegoBrick Omega Blademan Kiriluser Uiuiuy35 Brandbest1 Mwarvik3838 Ajraddatz Troyl Vezon The Piraka -- 05:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Uh, shouldn't we create links to their userpages? whoops the poll already start it we can make links that makes restart the poll.-- 17:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh well, I guess that will have to do then. I added to the top of the poll. 23:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :ok... there. 23:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) When the poll end. 17:54, 2 July 2009 (UTC) German i knw u gave ur self those 5 votes. 14:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) so that mean you give 3 to yours and I vote for Mack, I don't care if I don't get featured user because I'm the first in the top users.-- 16:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) We have a tie whit me and FB100Z.-- 19:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) How long this thing going to run. 18:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Um, have you ever tried discussing this with an admin? I see you've done this all by yourselves, but methinks the admins should have a wee say in this... :At any rate, I personally think this Featured User business is not appropriate for the wiki. This will almost certainly lead to meatpuppetry, since it's very difficult to track down the 147 automated accounts that voted for one user. From my somewhat pessimistic view of our current society, it will eventually turn into an vandalism war about "who is the coolest person in the wiki." I'm sorry, but our ethics will cause this to evolve into a royal mess. 20:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Question About Layout Is there any way we could add new sections to either the Community Portal or this? Just wondering. -- 17:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Nice Picture Of Echo and the flag :P 12:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::whats with the flag?i cant see it for some reason... :::Its: File:Wiki.png 14:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) nvm.just ha to clear my cache to see it... :::Nvm about the link above. 14:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually it's just the background for that square, and the MLNW logo is on top :) All I had to go was change the background that Toa gave us in the MediaWiki. I did make an echo with a flag picture, but it made a square and looked untidy ^^ 15:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I am opposed to the flag, just so you know. On Victoria Day, there was not British Flag flying here. 15:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Heh Ajraddatz. I'm not American, however I've heard of Independence Day. If I heard about your National Day before hand, I would have updated the logo. (Yeah, I Googled Victoria Day.) Excuse me for my ignorance. :Lol thanks. And about Independence day..... Wait, no rants here....... Maybe on the IRC 16:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Kjhf can u update the logo on September 22nd. Its Belize independence day. Wow lots of countrys were once owned by U.K. 16:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::The commonwealth is about a 6th of the world, pop wise. However, Britan has owned about a 4th of the world, at one time or another. 16:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Britain is the best :P Oh and Boidoh, after a bit of research, Belize Independence Day is the 21st, not 22nd. : 16:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh, Im not so good at Social Studies. 17:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) This is an old page...-- 16:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Way past over due!! This poll should have been over weeks ago and a new one started!!-- 07:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) new trivia i was reading the trivia bar, and counldnt find a way to edit it. i just wanted to add that 'vihow's (networker) name has a very close resemblance to the veitnammesse word for 'tourist', 'vithow' and he also looks like a tourist compared to the other rank 7 networkers Thanks I will add it.-- 23:47, September 20, 2009 (UTC) The MLN Server currently go down The MLN Server in German currently go down It´´s 11.32 and the MLNserver in german go down.Maybe also in the USA ?--FreddyderHamster 09:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Simon and Jamie will be finished ? Maybe that is the reason why the server go down?--FreddyderHamster 09:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so-They're probably making rank 11-Rank 10 is super easy except for the clicks because you just need to buy and build one module. 01:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What about all the items you need to collect??? Kevdog118 July 18 6:00 pm fully protect it? i think we should only let admins edit it what would happen if someone blanks it Mln vs clubpages 21:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Then we revert it, simple as that. 21:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, not very hard to revert it. And anyone can revert edits also, so it would be done almost instantly most of the time :::I think that we might even want to downgrade the edit protection level a little more. We did not get any IP attacks prior to protection. 21:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe, and as already stated, it would be very easy to undo any bad edits they make, and if for some crazy reason there is a major IP vandal attack, we can just re-protect it 21:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Are External Links Allowed Hello I was checking out this page and thought it has a lot of cool info here and wanted to know if you allowed external links on this site if so I would like to submit my blog here (Removed advertising) To Make Money At Home :I'm not sure about what external links are allowed. I know on userpages some links are allowed, but I think some arent. :Maybe someone else can give a better answer. 19:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::From the title I don't believe the link has anything to do with LEGO so it would be quickly removed. Nice try. 19:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Cross-wiki spam? 22:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, doesn't look like it. Definitely off-topic though, and will not be allowed here. Ajraddatz Talk 22:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Adding to the main page Could we add to the contributing part of the main page: how to help edit? I mean all we have there is for newbies but we should have a random page link and a what needs help part or something-- 00:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, I don't know. 00:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :NOT MAYBE! your sig says do or do not!!!!!-- 00:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Seriously, Joeman, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Be_bold be bold!] This is a community. Go right ahead; if someone doesn't like it then he/she can change it. Keep that in mind :) ::My recommendation would be to keep these tips in a list on a template...say, Template:Edittips. We could transclude it on the home page. 17:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :OK but there was something that said do not edit it unless you ask the admins-- 03:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Not at all, us admins are just normal users without lives. Ajraddatz Talk 03:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well see what you think, your job now as a admin is to take my edit and make it good.-- 04:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) sign in today on may 31st 2010 the sign in page is down and dont know when it will be restored. -zuko5047- :Thanks for letting us know. 21:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Works for me-- 22:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) coloring mln wiki could we maybe change the colors of mln wiki so it looks more like mln? like have more of the blue and orange? so we cloud make the outlines of everything that bluish color and make the section on the left side of the page where it has stuff like the search box, top content and parent pages and stuff's backroung black so when you click on it, it turns orange? like in mln? just a thought :Hi, we will be changing the location of this site soon, and we'll try to design a skin that looks more like MLN. 21:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : :whats the site? could i help? is it mln-helper?same person as above. 03:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey Jesuslover, I noticed your IP changed. How will you keep track of your other pages? 03:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : :test. i will just sig as 75.22.54.137 test. 04:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, we are moving already? I thought we were going to do like a short trial there for like a week or 2, and then decide if we would be there permanetly or move back? 10:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think we are gonna do that. Personally, I prefer staying on Wikia cause I like wikis on wikia, but if we move, then I see if I like the new place as well as wikia. 22:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? Hi i am Guitarmasta099 and I would like to join the staff. I may be only rank 5 but I have a large variety of items in my inventory and I am willing to share/sell them. Thx :) P.S. On MLN I am Guitarmaniac452 GuitarMasta099 (talk) 16:28, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you mean the official store staff?-- 16:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 08:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Joeman, please see this and decide. My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/join#Join 17:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC) poll I thinkk we should add a new poll on the main page. maybe it could be about moving the wiki. 23:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) does anyone agree? 14:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes-- 16:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Totemic Animal Trading Currently i only have the Totemic Snake Blueprint, but I was wandering if anyone wants to trade? |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!| (talk) 16:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) help I'm new to the wiki could someone help me to get to know it? I'll give you help on MLN badges(the ones I know). p.s my MLN username is adh1998. befriend me(: ? Is anyone a girl? :Erm, I don't know of any girls on here, but I don't see how it is relevant. links i far as i know you do not provide bio codes so may i put a link to my wiki on the stickers page?TRIBUT3 19:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Please don't. It is spam. You can put it on your page though! 19:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) well, could you make a page for my link and links from other people?TRIBUT3 21:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Why? You've already added it to your signature. :) 15:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) downloads hi, i've noticed when you put in b.i.o. codes, you can get a sticker or a download. what is the point of the downloads?TRIBUT3 21:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) So you can download them. 23:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) here is a link to my store: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Benjamin6891 benjamin6891 Change the poll The polls are outdated. Can someone please put another one up?-- Please?-- ::Any suggestions? 00:01, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::how about the hardest rank. :::Thanks for the reminder! Hardest Rank after Christmas one :-) 20:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::So...we're getting new polls? Yay! Thanks Kjhf! :)-- New Poll How about: What is the best minirank? Bionicle City Star Justice POS sorry im seeing this so late, but i dont see why not. ill run that by a3k. 21:49, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :That's a good idea. That said, we'll probably need to gain the admins' permission or some more votes. Razgriz GhostTalk 21:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC) well, i think its fine, and im just waiting for a3ks input. after i hear what he has to say, you'll know if its been approved or not :P (with exactly 2 admins, neither of us have a majority opinion if we disagree, so we kinda have to agree on everything xD) 22:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah let's do this. List of miniranks to include in the poll and the wording of the question? 09:02, January 5, 2014 (UTC) i put all the miniranks on the poll (and reworded the question), and formatted it correctly (the P42 and P templates have been updated) 17:49, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Well done. Also polls get added to My Lego Network Wiki:Polls I've done that ;-) 08:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC) oh i thought that that was only for past polls xD no wonder 41 was already there xD 22:44, January 6, 2014 (UTC) You may be right about that. And I half archived the old one already then never put up a 42. Either way 09:28, January 7, 2014 (UTC)